Land of Falling Stars
Land of Falling Stars is the 13th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on January 5, 2002 and the English version on September 4, 2004. Haru and Elie arrive at the mines where they go into disguise to find the Rave. Before they enter the mines, they meet a large bear who warns them. After a chase and falling asleep due to pollen from flowers, Haru and the gang meet Dr. Schneider. Summary Still in Ska Village, the elder explains to Haru Glory and Elie that the shooting star has fallen in the Land of Falling Stars, otherwise known as Tremolo Mountain, prompting Haru, Elie, Plue, and Griffon Kato ride off in their cool vehicles towards the next Rave's location. Upon arriving at their destination, Griffon tells them about a hidden mine and leads them to it. At the mines, Haru and the gang spot Demon Card performing an excavation, also looking for the Rave; Plue walks away. Meanwhile, Shuda asks his men if they have located the Rave and walks off towards the mine, eagerly awaiting Haru Glory's arrival. In the forest, Haru and Elie split off to search for Plue. Haru realizes that the henchmen already knew they are here. Suddenly, a large bear appears and frightens Haru who plays dead, but becomes shocked to learn the ber can talk as it asks Haru why has he come to this mountain. Meanwhile, Elie and Griffon encounter the henchmen and she takes control of the situation. With her Tonfa Blasters, she has the men face their backs towards her. Meanwhile, the bear tells Haru to turn back as the mine is a vast labyrinth. Haru states no regarding his promise to retun home, and the bear seems to acknowledge Haru as the Rave Master. Then, Elie appears in Demon Card attire with Griffon taking a snapshot of her breasts. Moments later, Haru dresses up, and the bear takes a close look at Elie as if she looks familiar. Elie treats the situation like a child. The bear leaves shortly. In front of the mine entrance, Haru and Elie get stopped by a guard who questions their post. Elie tells them that they are delivering food; the man allows them to move. much to Haru's surprise. Inside the mine, Shuda tells his minions that he has hired an assassin to take care of Haru. Meanwhile, a sniper spies on Haru and Elie who are still outside of the mines from afar. Inside the mines, Elie feels that this is easy, but Haru reminds her about the potential dangers lurking by. Then, a soldier tells Haru that it's dangerous going further into the mine. He notices Elie is a girl, and Elie states that she is in charge of lunch. However, the soldier alerts his men that the Rave Master has been spotted. Shuda smiles as he hears the announcements; the sniper tracks Elie's group by her perfume via a device. He laughs maniacally before heading off. Griffon comes out and tells them that the soldiers are here. Elie and Haru run for their lives, but one of them trigger a trap. Haru uses the Explosion to destroy the falling rocks. Elsewhere, In front of a waterfall, the bear enters a secret entrance behind it. Elie and Haru, find themselves on a cliff with a large ravine below it. Noticing Griffon, Haru tells Elie to hold him tight, and they jump off the cliff. Haru orders Griff to open up like a parachute. On the lake, Haru paddles the Griffon boat, and Elie finds that she has been sitting on Griffon's face. Of course, Griffon does not mind it. Once they reached land, Haru finds out that Plue, Elie, and Griffon are sleeping. He is shocked that Griffon is floating when he sleeps. Haru realizes that there are flowers and that its pollen is causing everyone to sleep. He then destroys the flowers with Explosion, but this causes the pollen to disperse. A stranger lights the flower bed on fire. After Haru wakes up, the stranger introduces himself as Dr. Schneider. He hands them an antidote (a pill) for the sleep pollen, and the doctor states that he is lost for three days. Dr. Schneider tells them that he will guide them with the sniper ready with a knife. Rugar 70 tells Shuda that the assassin has found the Rave Master. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events None. Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion Dark Brings used *None Techniques used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used *None Trivia *'Censorship:' In the dub version, the scene where Griffon takes a snapshot of Elie's breasts are taken out. It edits the dialogue to make it seem like Griffon is just taking a picture of Elie. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Shuda arc